Beastly (TheBenOyler Style)
Synopsis Timon fast forwards Beastly and tells Kyle his story within the backstory with Pumbaa's protest from the beginning of the movie. Timon's Backstory Airings March 4, 2011 (Theaters) June 28, 2011 (DVD) October 29, 2018 (Beastly 1½ and Only in TheBenOyler on YouTube) Synopsis 2 Help Timon and Pumbaa explore the most amazing adventure of excitement from Beastly before Kyle comes in. Maybe those meerkats might "digga tunnah" before Kyle sees. Transcript Timon and Pumbaa at the Cinema: Beastly {The video begins to show CBS Films, 20th Century Fox and Pixar Animation Studios logos.} Timon: Well, enough of that. {He holds up a remote control and begins fast-forwarding through the movie} {Camera pulls back to show Timon and Pumbaa in silhouette in a row of theater seats, Mystery Science Theater 3000-style.} Pumbaa: Uh... Timon, what are you doing? Timon: I'm fast-forwarding to the part where we come in! Pumbaa: {aghast} But you can't go out of order! Timon: Au contraire, my porcine pal. I've got the remote! Pumbaa: But everyone's gonna get confused! {He grabs a second, bigger remote} We gotta go back to the beginning of the story. {He begins rewinding the movie} Timon: We're not in the beginning of the story! {He pauses the movie on Kyle's workout with a monkey screech; the movie begins fast-forwarding again} Pumbaa: Yes, we were! The whole time. {rewinds; the film reverses on a shot of Kyle getting possessed with a squawk of confusion} Timon: Yeah, but they don't know that! {indicates the audience; switches the movie direction again, on Linda Taylor, with a lion-roar sound} Pumbaa: Then why don't we tell them our story? {pauses the movie on a snarling close-up of Kyle in evil form; Timon and Pumbaa got frightened and duck in their seats} Timon: {slowly re-emerging} Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we tell him our story? Pumbaa: Oh, I like the sound of that. Timon: A little backstage tour. Take 'em behind the scenes for a revealing and intimate look at the story within the story! Pumbaa: 'Cause what they don't know is how we really were there even though they didn't know we were there, you know? Timon: Couldn't have said it better myself! {rewinds the movie again} Pumbaa: So does this mean we're going back to the beginning? Timon: {melodramatically} Oh, no, Pumbaa. No. We're going way back... to before the beginning. When I Was Young... Timon: Pumbaa, how can Buckston Academy High School be proud? It's a school! Pumbaa: Well I think it's because Buckston Academy is what I call a group of teenagers. Timon: Sure...teenagers have Buckston Academy. And what about us getting some me time? Where I come from we didn't have nothin' to be proud of. Why: {clears throat; singing} When I was a young dark age... Pumbaa: {singing} When he was a young DARK AGE...! {blows Timon off his seatback} Timon: {peevishly} Very nice. Pumbaa: Thanks! Timon: But maybe it'd be safer if I just show 'em where I came from. Pumbaa: Oh, boy! Do we get to see where you grew up? Timon: Yeah, Pumbaa. But it ain't pretty. {unclicks the remote} Please remain seated while the camera is in motion. Pumbaa Sitting on the Remote {Beastly is interrupted by The Tree of Life and Pumbaa is sitting on the remote.} Timon: Hey, what's going on? Pumbaa, you're sitting on the remote! Pumbaa: Huh? Oh, sorry. I thought it was a brownie. No Fortune Cookies Timon: How convenient. Enter omniscient sorcerer right on cue. Pumbaa: Well, you know what they say. When the student is ready, the teacher appears. Timon: That's it. No more fortune cookies for you. {clicks the remote; the movie resumes} Look Fat Pumbaa: You really think I look fat? Timon: {sighs} Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. You're a pig! It's a compliment. Pumbaa: Thank you. Pumbaa Pauses Beastly to Get Some Grubs Pumbaa: You mind if I pause it for a second? Timon: Sure, go ahead! Pumbaa: Be right back. {walks off of his seat leaving Timon alone, but picks his nose and turns back and forth, and puts it on the seat and comes back} Okay, I got the Jumbo so we can share! {notices Timon} Were you just picking your nose? Timon: No. I had an itch on the inside! Timon Crying Pumbaa: Timon? Are you crying? Timon: I'm fine! {sobbing} I...I just have something in my eye! Pumbaa: Here, blow. Timon: {blows his nose with his own tissue and hands it} Here, Pumbaa. Pumbaa: Gee, thanks! Timon: Okay, I'm better. Where's the Grub? Timon: {quietly} Pumbaa... where's the grub? Pumbaa: Puhh. {opens his mouth; the ladybug staggers out, all mauled up} Timon: {exasperated} Ohhh. You just can't help yourself, can you? Pumbaa: Sorry. Timon: Okay... but this time, show a little self control. Running Timon: What was with the running? If you can call that running. Pumbaa: I was giving you time to catch up! Timon: You big lug. Timon and Pumbaa Rewind Beastly Timon: {narrating as the camera continues to truck out, ending with the silhouettes and the theater seats} Well, that's it. The big wrap-up, the happy ending, the grand finale. Pumbaa: {whimpering} It's over already? Timon: Well, Pumbaa. That's the thing about endings. They come at the end. Pumbaa: {brightening} Ooh! Can we watch it again? Timon: Pumbaa, we just saw it. Maybe tomorrow. Ma: {entering in silhouette} Hey, what are you guys doing? {gasps as she sees the screen} You didn't tell me you were watching the movie! I wanna watch too! Timon: Ma, we just finished. Show's over. Ma: Well, you're just gonna have to rewind it! {She grabs Pumbaa's big remote and begins rewinding.} Timon: {pained} Ma! Ma: {calling offscreen} Uncle Max! We're gonna watch the movie! Timon: {despairing} Oh, no! Uncle Max: {entering, carrying a box of popcorn} Hey, I brought extra butter. Simba: {entering, walking along the seatbacks} Hey, you guys are watching the movie? Rafiki: {swinging in on vines} Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo! Any story worth telling is worth telling twice. {The silhouette of Mickey Mouse walks in and sits down.} Timon: What the... {Snow White comes in, followed by the Dwarfs.} Snow White: Oh, excuse me... Happy: 'Scuse me. Sneezy: 'Scuse me. Doc: 'Scuse me. Sleepy: 'Scuse me. Bashful: 'Scuse me. Grumpy: Get outta the way. Timon: Who is this crowd? {The Genie flies in and sits down in the middle, followed by Aladdin and Jasmine on the flying carpet; Belle, the Beast, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Lady and the Tramp, and the Hippo from "Fantasia" are also seated in this row.} Timon: Hey, down in front! {In another row, Goofy, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and Donald Duck are sitting; Stitch crawls down the wall and jumps from head to head until he gets to a vacant seat.} Stitch: Oho! Goofy: Gawrsh! Stitch: Aloha! Donald Duck: {unintelligible squawking; he makes fists at Stitch} {In still another row, Quasimodo and Pocahontas sit at opposite ends of the row; Peter Pan flies in, followed by Tinker Bell, and imitates a rooster's crow. The Lost Boys all pile in, shouting. Switch to Timon's row, where he's holding two large bodies apart to keep them from squashing him.} Timon: Watch it! {straining} Unnnh! {Timon's row has Terk, Dumbo, Brer Bear, Mowgli, Baloo, the three gargoyles, and the three fairy godmothers from "Sleeping Beauty"; Terk and Victor the gargoyle squeeze together, and Timon squirts out from between them like a watermelon seed. He lands next to Pumbaa as the movie, still rewinding, nears the beginning.} Timon: {resigned} Okay, buddy. You win. Pumbaa: Sure you don't mind? Timon: {sincere} Hakuna Matata. {stops rewinding to see the CBS Films logo} Pumbaa: But Timon... {fades to darkness} I still don't do so well in crowds! Epilogue {The title "Beastly 2" is shown, and backs it up. Timon enters.} Timon: Wait, wait, wait, wait. Hold up a minute. Two? Why does this have to be a two? {takes off the "2" and throws it away} It seems that this point on is just not a sequel to all that! Pumbaa: Yeah, more like a behind-the-scene-quel. Timon: A what-a-who-quel? Pumbaa: Oh, you know, an in-between-quel. Timon: That's it. Pumbaa, my muse, it's genius! (rips the "2" in half, forming the title itself and finally transforms into Beastly 1½) Timon: There! Now this titles a knockout! (A text crashes into him with "Coming Soon") OW!! Not literally.﻿ Gallery We're Not in the Beginning of the Story (Beastly).PNG|Timon refusing to go back to the beginning Then Why Don't We Tell Our Story (Beastly).PNG|Kyle in evil form is shown scaring Timon and Pumbaa away When I Was a Young Meerkat (Beastly).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #1: Beastly Pumbaa You're Sitting on the Remote (Beastly).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #2: Beastly No More Fortune Cookies for You (Beastly).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #3: Beastly You're a Pig It's a Compliment (Beastly).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #4: Beastly Pumbaa Pauses Beastly to Get Some Grubs.PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #5: Beastly Timon Are You Crying (Beastly).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #6: Beastly Pumbaa Where's the Grub (Beastly).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #7: Beastly What is With the Running (Beastly).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #8: Beastly Uncle Max We're Gonna Watch the Movie (Beastly).PNG|Timon's mom rewinds Beastly This Title's a Knockout (Beastly).PNG|This is Timon's favorite title Category:Timon and Pumbaa at the Movies Segments Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki